Fighting For A Better World
by Duder963
Summary: You know what it's like to be the outcast of the outcasts? For Lupa, that's been his whole life as a wolf faunus. From a simple village boy, to a member of a terrorist organization, to a lone survivor hated by humanity, and shunned by other faunusAs he's escorted to Beacon for his immense skill in Grimm hunting, he recounts the tragic chain of events leading to this point.


Whew. After a long hiatus, Volume 4 is upon us. I thought, "What better way to celebrate than post the crappy fanfic I wrote for everyone to laugh at?" So here we are. Still new to actually posting stuff here, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Who knows, I may continue this story.

Fun fact, I usually don't like OCs or AUs in fanfics. The irony is not lost on me

* * *

Do you know what it's like to be hated?

To be looked at as ravenous? Feral? A threat to others?

Now, have you ever felt that from your own species?

Welcome to my life. I'm the outcast of the outcasts. A wolf faunus. I bet you've never even heard of them. Well that's 'cause we're looked at as wild. Like beasts that are impossible to tame, and are just waiting to maul someone the second we get hungry. And for the most part, they're right. But not me.

So now you're probably wondering just how a wolf faunus found his way to civilization, learned to speak Ashen, and is now on his way to the most prestigious of hunting academies? Well, that's a long, painful story. But, since I seem to have the time, you might as well get comfortable because this'll be a while.

I was never born with a real name, but with all my time in your culture, I'm thinking something like Lupa. I dunno. I would be about 17 in your calendar years. My semblance is boosting my reflexes and agility, essentially slowing time for myself, and speeding up my actions to anyone else.

I was born in a little village outside of Vacuo. We had an easy life. We thrived on the local fruit and plants, relied on the rivers that offshoot from the Oasis and occasionally had a dead hunter as a special treat. Honestly, hunters aren't bad. Almost miss the taste of 'em. Anyways, we had a Dust cavern right by, and used chunks of the stuff to fend off any Grimm who tried to attack. My mom and dad were good parents to me. Taught me to hunt, scavenge, and survive on my own. Life seemed good, and for my first 10 years of life, it was.

Then the humans came.

They started off nice enough. Simply passing by on the way to the cave, but soon I noticed them dragging off members of my tribe with them. Steadily more people were being dragged off, and by the end of it all, even the children were being carted off to do their grueling labor. Saying it was hell is an understatement. All we did was mine, and mine. Cart the crystals off, then mine some more. Those not up to the task were beaten. Those who still failed were shot like Grimm. By the end, we had had enough, and tried to fight back. But what good are sticks and chunks of Dust against guns and armor.

But still, we tried. Better to die free than live a slave. My mom managed to sneak me out through a tunnel she'd been digging. In the end the humans captured everyone they could, and killed the ones they couldn't. I remember hearing bullets flying by, screams of the dying and of the ones who wish they could, and deep, stabbing pains as bullets hit me. I would later find out that if it weren't for Aura, I would have died then, just another casualty in a callous massacre. After that, I was completely alone. I ended up wandering the wilds, armed with only a crude knife, as well as surviving on whatever food I managed to shove in my pouch. I had been wandering the woods for days when I saw a hooded figure in white. I was scared, thinking this was a soldier who'd come to capture me, but then I noticed the ears he had, and knew he was a Faunus like me.

That was how I was taken in by the White Fang.

The White Fang have this reputation of being cold, ruthless killers, but they've been a hell of a lot better as a family than anyone else since then. They taught me math, they helped me learn Ashen, taught me how to use and maintain a gun, and all sorts of fun weapon making. It was during one of my hand-to-hand combat drills that I discovered my semblance, and from then on I was their special agent, being sent on all sorts of missions to steal supplies, destroy mines, gain intelligence, all that kind of stuff. Then, I was finally called upon to help make a public message.

It was supposed to be simple. Head to Vale, head right into town square, and kill as many humans there as possible. Faunus were to be recruited, and if not, killed like them. I was with 2 other members, some of my friends from my time growing up in the White Fang. Everything was going to plan. We got in, split up to cover more ground. I wasn't very quick in finding a decent sized crowd, so once I heard the others start shooting, I finally decided just to join them. I turned the corner and raised my gun at the crowd.

What I heard then could have pierced the strongest of Aura.

My ears were assaulted with horrendous noises. The crowds screaming. People gasping and gurgling as they fell to the ground. Friends and family watching their loved ones being remorselessly gunned down. Children crying for their mom and dad. It was my village all over again. I shook it off, believing that they deserved it for what they did to me, and was about to pull the trigger.

Until I saw humans reaching for their Faunus friends, not to hurt them, but to shield them from the hails of bullets. I realized that this wasn't the answer to the hatred against us. This wouldn't get us respected by humans, only feared. I couldn't bear the cries. I couldn't let what happened to myself happen to more innocent people simply trying to live. I turned my sight towards my friends, and saw their faces distorted with wicked smiles, like somehow they enjoyed causing this utter cacophony of horrors. I've never felt more disgusted at myself in my life. I barely aimed towards my comrades as I shot the people I once cared about. Then I ran. I ran, and ran, and kept running. I didn't care whether my own friends lived or died. I didn't care where I went. Just not there. Not there ever again.

Everything from then is a blur. I had nowhere else to go from there. I was now a traitor to the White Fang, a terrorist to the eyes of civilization, and a wolf faunus to any other villages I could find. I had nothing left for me. I spent about a year just wandering. Salvaging whatever I could from the many dead Hunters I would come across. Lack of ammunition is kind of a problem when almost everything you'll meet is gonna want you dead, so I started to focus on weapons that didn't use hard to scavenge ammo.

That's how these girls came to be. Remember how the White Fang taught me how to make and maintain weapons, well that's how I managed to craft these. Getting these beauties was a fair bit of scavenging. I experimented with whatever I could find, and discovered several interesting properties to Dust. Light is really freaking fast, which is damn useful when your semblance means regular bullets are too slow for hitting more than a couple of targets. I found out that Dust is somehow able to transfer its effects to light, so a high enough power beam, plus Dust, equals an extremely brutal laser, quite useful against Grimm if you can get by their armor and into the squishy stuff. From then, it was a matter of revolvers being able to hold many kinds of Dust, as well as allowing for quick switching between types. Add on blades for when things get up close and personal, find another revolver, add a way to combine them, and boom. The Runed Vipers are born. That's the super dumbed down version, though. I could go into MUCH more detail, heh heh.

Not a day went by when that day didn't haunt me. I devoted myself to ending the White Fang. I couldn't allow anything like that to happen ever again. I managed to hunt down a couple of members, and learned they had set up a headquarters in the abandoned city of Mountain Glenn. I decided then to hit them hard. I thought I was just gonna steal the supplies that would help me, then bomb the rest. Getting found wasn't part of the plan. My old pal being there. Not part of that either. That building collapsing? DEFINITELY not part of the plan. Those Grimm were the cherry on that milkshake of bad luck. Well, that's not completely true. I suppose I should be lucky that it was you who found me. Anyone else and I'd be lucky to get thrown in jail for life.

You still up? Congrats. Now you know my story. Maybe it'll help you think about why people turn to the paths they do. Hm? Why do I want to go to Beacon? To prove everyone wrong. Prove to everyone that I'm not some wild, untamable beast. I'm not a terrorist who thinks violence is the only answer. I'm someone who just wants peace. Someone who wants a world where we don't have to fight constantly to cling to existence. A world where humanity and faunuskind can coexist. A world where we can just live our lives. A better world.


End file.
